


Love of Instinct

by Merfilly



Category: Strangers in Paradise
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-29
Updated: 2007-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy POV on Katchoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of Instinct

Darcy loves it when she pushes this hard. When Katchoo is so lost in her, in life, and everything she uses to avoid the reality around her, that Katchoo is all instinct. Darcy can lay her back, do almost anything to her, and every single touch, every kiss will get a moan, a hiss of pleasure, or maybe even a pleading whimper.

It's at times like these, that Darcy is sure Katchoo will always be her perfect pet, wrapped up in belonging.


End file.
